Hitherto the safety latches for attache cases, bags, suitcases and the like have consisted of latches which are independent of the handle or grip of the case, bag, suitcase or the like, and hence it is possile for them to come open without the person carrying them being aware of it.
Latches for this kind of article have generally consisted of a pressure catch penetrating a receptacle, the catch being on one side of the case or bag and the receptacle for the catch on the opposite side.
These conventional mechanisms include a number of elaborate variations including the double catch, one on each side, located near the corners of the case or bag, which may be hinged at one end and biassed with springs toward the open position and which, when pressed together engage coinciding catches on the opposite side of the case.
The foregoing latching mechanism are sometimes provided with a key to enable the user to lock or unlock the case, bag, valise, or the like.
None of the mechanisms known to date has included a handle which is divided in the middle lengthwise thereof and having in each of the opposed faces thereof a latch and receiver therefore, respectively, such that when the case or the like is closed the two opposed sides of the handle are likewise brought together thereby producing the safety closure, and such that when the user holds the handle in his hand it is totally impossible for any other person to open the case or bag, and further such that the latch is concealed by the hand of the user, thereby obviating the usually unattractive appearance of safety latches.